


Speech and Debate Drabbles

by xtinct



Category: Speech and Debate (2017)
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Solomon (Speech and Debate), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtinct/pseuds/xtinct
Summary: Someone tell me how no one has ever written a fic for Speech and Debate on this site!I can write but I have bad concentration, so drabbles are the only way to keep myself interested. If I do get motivated, I may flesh some out more!
Relationships: Howie/Solomon
Kudos: 4





	Speech and Debate Drabbles

Knowing the news is important. As a journalist, Solomon knows this. 

Lots of things make the news. Crime, politics, sport, and whatever pages are left get filled with half-dressed ladies. (Or half-undressed, but he’s an optimist.)  
He considers calling 911 when someone climbs through his window. That train of thought lasts for about five seconds, until he realizes that it’s just Diwata and Howie. He promptly begins freaking out when he sees the two in his room, until Diwata asks what he has to lose. 

Somewhere inside him, Solomon knows it’s a rhetorical question, yet he still wants to answer. The only problem is that Howie has that look on his face, the serious one that makes him look hot, kind of like Clark Kent without the thick glasses and hair gel. That look makes him lose his words, so when Solomon opens his mouth, he doesn’t even get the chance to answer. 

The PTA meeting is a disaster, in his opinion. First off, the beard Howie’s wearing to pretend to be Abraham Lincoln is disgusting. It’s scratchy and it might ruin his plan to kiss him once they’re done. 

Second off, his hands are super clammy and he’s scared he’s going to drop the microphone. He can’t tell whether the PTA are laughing at the absurdity of the situation, or the stupidity of it all. 

Third off, the nude bodysuits are horrendous. The strap is bunchy around his bathing suit parts, and somehow Howie is making it look good. It makes his suit even tighter around those aforementioned parts, and it also makes him a little mad, because how can that even happen? 

Yet, it works. Howie squeezes his hand before pushing him toward the newscaster, and Solomon just...infodumps. Although he’d always leaned toward journalism rather than reporting, mainly because he has some super obvious stims, he can’t stop himself from talking. His brain lags when he’s spoken to, the statistic of 5 million viewers echoing in his ears. 

5 million viewers. Someone had to be listening. 

When they rush to the electronics store, Solomon is giddy with excitement, all but skipping in huge bounds and leaps. He grabs Howie’s hand and squeezes three times, before dragging him over to the wall of flatscreens.

“One moment.” Howie beams that cute little smile and who is Solomon to say no?  
He watches as the boy rushes over to where Diwata is harassing an old woman, interjecting before she turns away. 

“That’s him. That’s my boyfriend, ma’am.” he grins. And before he knows it, Solomon is getting kissed by someone much more experienced than him and it’s everything Diwata ever told him it was. 

It’s perfect.


End file.
